


Romance On The Roof

by eat_sleep_manatee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_sleep_manatee/pseuds/eat_sleep_manatee
Summary: For Merthur Week 2020 - Prompt #1:“You’re an idiot.”“But you love me.”+ Fluff
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Romance On The Roof

He got the call close to midnight.

It had been a rough day at work and Merlin was so relieved to be back at his flat; readying for bed after a quick dinner, long shower, and now a nice, quiet moment of relaxation with one of his favorite books. He could feel the tension of the day seeping from his bones and the gentle lull of sleepiness as it crept over him; like a warm fog loosening his limbs and allowing him to finally breathe deeply; to sink down into the nest of pillows and blankets on his bed and just... rest...

**_RING RING_ **

The sudden blare of his phone on the bedside table sent a jolt right through him. The soft peace from only moments before was gone and Merlin's heart raced in his chest as he reached out to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Merlin!"

"Arthur?" Merlin sat up to full attention. Arthur never used the phone if he could help it; much preferring to relegate conversation to in-person communication whenever possible (such as, say, shouting from across the room). He was not particularly known for late-night calls - not particularly known for late-night _anything_ considering how early he usually had to rise for his own job.

"Is everything okay?" Merlin asked, mind already racing with possibilities of what could have gone wrong. 

"Yes, _Mer_ lin. Everything's fine," the eye roll that likely accompanied this statement was practically audible. "No need to have a heart attack."

Merlin felt a flash of annoyance.

"Then why are you calling? You do realize what time it is?"

"Yes, well, everything _is_ fine! I'm just..." 

"Just...?" Merlin prompted.

"Just..." Arthur's voice trailed off in an uncharacteristically awkward manner; and then pitched back up to its usual strength. "I'm locked on the roof."

"The roof."

"Yes."

"And you decided to call me because...?"

"Because I need you to come up here - to help me - obviously!"

Merlin couldn't help a sound of exasperation.

"Arthur, you live on the other side of the city. Leon's right there; why don't you call him? I'm sure he'd be only too happy to help, if you asked."

"No," Arthur said. "No, it can't be Leon. It's - look, I'm not even at my place. I'm at yours. I'm... stuck on the roof. At your apartment. So I need you to come get me."

Merlin was utterly baffled.

"My apartment? What - why?? _How?_ "

"Gwen let me up. Are you going to - " 

"Gwen? Why would she do that? And why - _you do realize what time it is?_ " Merlin griped but slid reluctantly from his bed and began searching around the messy room for some clothes.

"She let me up earlier," Arthur explained, not that what he was saying was providing much further information. "I was - I mean - I lost track of time and - are you coming up here or not?" Arthur demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way up." Merlin slipped on a sweatshirt and grabbed his keys from the rack by the door.

"Excellent," was the response and abruptly, the call ended. Merlin stared at his phone for a second before shaking his head and heading for the stairwell at the end of the hall.

It still didn't make any sense to Merlin why Gwen, his next-door neighbor and childhood friend, would give Arthur access to _any_ part of their apartment complex, let alone the roof - and especially when Merlin wasn't even there to hang out with him. But he tried not to dwell on it too much as he trudged up the stairs to the roof. The answer would likely be revealed shortly, and Merlin was much more entertained by the thought of what Arthur's face must have looked like when he realized he was trapped. He had probably been too prideful to ask for help before now; perhaps hoping someone else would go up there and become his inadvertent savior. But it was quite late now, and the early spring air was no doubt chilly during this time of night. He would have had no choice but to reach out, or else be stuck until the next morning when he could call for Gwen again. 

Merlin let out a small huff of laughter. _Ohhhh_ , he couldn't wait to tease Arthur about this for years to come!

Finally, he arrived at the topmost level of the building. 

"Alright, you clotpole!" Merlin called out as he fit his key into the door of the rooftop deck and swung it open. "I'm here - "

Merlin stopped in his tracks, completely arrested by the sight that lay before him: 

Arthur, dressed in that simple red shirt that Merlin loved; collar hung open and cut low across his chest. He was bathed in the glow of a dozen strands of little lights strung from above; a thick blanket spread upon the floor while a breath-taking view of the city stretched out before them. It was gorgeous. Arthur grinned as Merlin took in his little surprise.

"What's this?" Merlin said, as he finally found his voice.

"Happy anniversary," Arthur said. "Well, happy anniversary in..." 

He checked his watch. 

"Four minutes. And counting." Arthur's smile grew. "You didn't think I would remember on my own did you?"

"No..." 

"Yet I did - " 

"No," Merlin interrupted. "You didn't."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Okay, technically a few minutes to spare; but that was the idea - "

" _No_ ," Merlin said again, trying not to laugh now; even as a warm, heady feeling began to take root deep in his chest. He crossed the space between them and looped his arms around Arthur's waist, pulling them closer together, and felt Arthur wrap his arms around him in return. "It's about to be the 12th. Our anniversary is on the _21st_." He gazed at the man fondly, as Arthur's brow furrowed with thought.

"Really? Because I'm sure - " Merlin shut him up with a kiss.

"It's the 21st. I'm certain of it," he eventually spoke against Arthur's lips. "All this is lovely though."

They stood like that for a few minutes, looking out over the city lights; at the hustle and bustle below. Merlin's heart felt like a balloon in his chest, like it couldn't be contained; swelling up inside him until he could barely stand it; grin pulling at his cheeks even as their lips met over and over; a suspicious pressure building up behind his eyes. He soaked in the moment; imagined Arthur going to Guinevere earlier that day; meticulously hanging all the little lights; probably grinning like a loon, so proud of his display; and then trying to get Merlin to come to the rooftop - all without giving anything away. Merlin remembered Arthur's stilted responses earlier on the phone and nearly laughed aloud.

"You're an idiot," he said, blinking back any moisture that threatened to spill over.

"But you love me," was the answering reply, Arthur's voice thick with his own emotions.

Merlin thought of their last year together; of heated arguments and even more heated nights; of tight hugs and a constant reassurance by his side; of laughs and scowls and the bluest eyes always watching, always filled with such ardent love and devotion.

"Yes," Merlin said. "I really, really do."


End file.
